Le Big four se déchaine
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Receuil de One-shot sur le Big four ( Raiponce Corona/Jack Frost/Mérida Dunbroch / Harold Haddock III ) et leurs amis tel que Elsa,Anna et Hans. Toutes de petites histoires centré sur des thèmes challenges ou autres.


**Hello ! Voilà un petit One-shot sur le Big four ( Mérida/Raiponce/Harold et Jack) et les personnages de Frozen. Du Disney/Dreamworks crossover. Le tout dans un petit écrit comique sans grande prétention :) Je l'ai écris pour un groupe sur Facebook dont le thème était le body swap. Je vous laisse imaginer l'idée de ce One-shot! Bonne lecture :D**

 **Un problème de corps**

La fête battait son plein au royaume des Dunbroch. Ce fut la plus grande et la plus imposante soirée qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu. Tout le monde était invité. La patrie de Corona, Arendelle, ses alliés et bien entendu les habitants de Beurk avec leurs dragons en prime. Tous les villages étaient en fête pour célébrer les fiançailles de Mérida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock. Leur famille et leurs terres allaient se lier à jamais pour le plus grand bonheur des parents. Elinor était si contente que sa fille trouve un homme qu'elle aime que la grande dame ne cessait de la serrer dans ses bras. Fergus également quant à Stoick il n'arrêtait pas de se retenir de hurler sa joie en brandissant sa hâche. Il était fier d'avoir une belle-fille aussi forte et au caractère bien trempé. Elle lui plaisait fortement.

Le Royaume resta en fête pendant plusieurs jours. On ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un peu fatigués de tant d'émules, Mérida une sublime rouquine aux yeux bleus et Harold un bel homme bien battit aux cheveux bruns et yeux vert décidèrent de se retrouver à part avec leurs meilleurs amis : Raiponce Corona, une jeune blonde aux très très long cheveux et yeux émeraude ainsi que Jack Frost, un jeune homme pâlot, assez chétif avec des cheveux argenté et des yeux saphir. Les futurs dirigeants de la patrie du soleil. Le Big Four réuni. Toujours ensemble et ami quoiqu'il arrive. Elsa, aux cheveux blonds platines, yeux bleus cyan et au déhanché de rêve, les rejoignit également pour échapper à tout le protocole. Hans la suivait. Un homme élégant à la chevelure rousse avec des petits favoris et un regard vert profond. Les futurs reine et roi de la couronne d'Arendelle. Les six amis de longue date décidèrent donc d'aller se promener en forêt.

\- Alors, heureuse de devenir madame Haddock ? Taquina Raiponce.

La rouquine rougit et bougonna pour la forme.

\- Bien sûr, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de me marier avec un homme que j'aime. Comparer aux trois maroufles qu'on m'avait désigné...

Harold bomba le torse fièrement et lui prit la main.

\- Je te rendrais heureuse tu verras.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Ils se sourirent. Elsa soupira de bonheur de voir ça et se rapprocha de Hans qui la prit par les épaules. Ils en avaient fait du chemin ces deux là avant de se comprendre et de s'aimer. Le feu et la glace. Elsa lui avait laissé une chance et ne le regrettait pas, il avait tellement changé. Du côté de Raiponce et Jack leur amour était si évident que ce fut les premiers à avoir franchi le cap. Ils s'aimaient dans l'esprit de la jeunesse et de la liberté. Une union entre lune et soleil. Ils se faisaient d'ailleurs toujours charrier car ils se promenaient pieds nus à longueur de journée.

\- Quelle soirée merveilleuse, répliqua Elsa d'un regard apaisé. Les étoiles sont éclatantes. Je crois que rien ne pourra plus jamais nous contrarier.

Jack approuva en s'élevant dans le ciel pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais. Puis il se bloqua sur un arbre étrange et luisant.

\- Eh, regardez là-bas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers cette sublime lueur dorée.

\- Allons voir ça !

Mérida se lança la première suivit d'Harold. Raiponce se colla contre Jack qui l'amena dans les airs tandis qu'Elsa et Hans marchèrent d'un pas impérial vers le lieu en question. Une fois en face de l'arbre ils remarquèrent que c'était ses branches qui étaient recouvertes d'un miel brillant et fort appétissant.

\- Hum il est bon !

\- MERIDA !

Harold la regarda goûter au liquide. Elle sourit.

\- Tout va bien c'est du super bon miel.

\- Du miel qui luit de cette manière est plutôt inquiétant, s'exprima Hans le regard perplexe.

\- C'est peut-être du miel magique, dit la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Il existe tellement de choses qu'on ne comprend pas. Comme les pouvoirs de glace de nos deux compères.

Jack et Elsa se fixèrent d'un sourire. Puis le blanc gouta le miel à son tour. Il eut les yeux brillants.

\- Bon sang je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie !

Raiponce, curieuse, fut tentée à son tour. Il était succulent, pire que ça, addictif. Elsa se mordit la lèvre. Hans en rit et goûta pour elle.

\- C'est sans aucun danger, tu peux te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu adores le sucré.

Elsa se tâta puis craqua de même qu'Harold. Il fut dur de se stopper d'en manger tant ce nectar fut délicat.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent ingurgité la lueur s'estompa et chacun fut repus. Ils décidèrent de retourner à la fête histoire de ne pas disparaitre trop longtemps. Ensemble ils profitèrent de danses et de jeux entre amis avant d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre. Ils étaient épuisés.

Mais au loin, dans la forêt, la vieille sorcière fit tomber ses fioles tandis que son corbeau piailla de colère.

\- Quel est l'idiot qui a mangé mon miel ?! Moi qui l'avait fait mûrir sous trois pleines lunes pour finir ma potion, hurla-t-elle en colère. Je vais devoir tout recommencer...

D'un soupir elle regarda l'arbre éteint puis elle gloussa.

\- Je n'ose imaginer qui l'a mangé, mais il n'est pas prêt de recommencer...!

Au petit matin, Mérida se leva la première. Dès l'aube elle s'étira avec difficulté et sentit une lourdeur dans son corps.

\- J'ai trop mangé la veille ? Marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle ne fit pas attention à Harold puis se leva du lit. Là elle s'effondra au sol en un cri rauque. Elle même se surprit d'un tel son. Pourquoi avait-elle basculé ? Elle ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche. Cela l'alarma et elle se retourna sur le dos. Là elle fixa sa jambe en moins. Elle hurla et Harold se réveilla en sursaut. Il se regarda alors sur le sol à hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce que... !

Il se frotta les yeux avec violence et se pinça. Il eut un petit cri aigu et Mérida le regarda. Elle le pointa du doigt et hurla à nouveau. Elle se voyait, tout du moins elle voyait son corps surpris la regarder. Elle fixa alors son propre corps et ses grandes mains d'homme. Elle était dans le corps d'Harold et inversement.

\- Mon corps ! JE SUIS UN MEC !

\- Et moi une nana !

Il parla d'une voix très aigüe qui fit pouffer Mérida sans retenue. Le visage d'Harold prit un air vraiment stupide sur le visage qui déplut à l'homme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Commenta Harold. Pourquoi je suis dans ton corps !

\- Purée et comment tu fais pour marcher avec une seule jambe... C'est incroyablement difficile.

\- Mets déjà la prothèse idiote.

Des cris retentirent dans l'autre chambre. Harold tendit la prothèse à Mérida et accourut voir ce qu'il se passait toujours dans le corps de la rouquine.

\- NE ME LAISSE PAS LA ! Hurla Mérida d'une voix grave. Je ne sais pas la mettre...

Elle déglutit puis resta assise au sol. Elle palpa le corps d'Harold avec curiosité.

\- Je savais qu'il avait de gros muscles mais là j'ai l'impression de pouvoir soulever n'importe quoi. Oh et tiens... Je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir... un pénis...

Elle ouvrit le caleçon et regarda avec curiosité le bout de chair qui pendait. Elle le tripota d'un rire avant de le voir se tendre.

\- C'est donc ça une érection ! C'est... enivrant ! Je comprends pourquoi ils ont toujours envie de faire des choses.

Elle gloussa.

\- Cela dit ça ne redescend pas c'est très embêtant...

Elle rougit et resta là au sol tandis que Jack arriva dans la pièce. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- P... Pardon je ne voulais pas voir ça !

Mérida le regarda sur le côté. Jack est embarrassé de voir Harold bander ? Il se cachait les yeux derrière ses mains. Il semblait totalement différent.

\- J'ai entendu des cris alors je me suis précipitée ici... Désolé...

\- C'est pas grave Jack. Tu n'as jamais vu ton pénis bander ou bien ? Déclara Mérida avec un rire.

De plus en plus rouge Jack émit de petits gémissements.

\- Je ne suis pas Jack, je suis Raiponce ! Alors bon...

Mérida écarquilla les yeux.

\- Moi c'est Mérida ! Hurla-t-elle. Et je... enfin je suis un peu embêtée avec ma jambe. Et avec... ça.

Raiponce osa la regarder et retomba sur l'érection. C'était imposant à voir. Mérida la rangea un peu rougissante. La blonde l'aida alors à mettre la prothèse jambière. Mais la rouquine avait une petite idée en tête.

Elle tira sur le caleçon brun de Jack et regarda.

\- Elle est plus grande que je l'imaginais. Plus qu'Harold

\- MERIDA !

La blonde fut si rouge qu'on l'aurait bien confondue avec les draps bordeaux. Pourtant elle y jeta un œil curieux avant de relever son amie.

\- P... Pourquoi on est comme ça ? Quand je me suis levée je me suis sentie si légère, dit la blonde. J'ai fini par m'envoler et être coincée au plafond... Moi même, enfin Jack dans mon corps a voulu m'aider mais il n'arrêtait pas de tomber en marchant sur mes cheveux... Puis il est parti voir le cri qui a retenti il y a peu. Alors moi j'ai volé un peu plus loin et j'ai réussi à redescendre grâce à une armure...

La blonde dans le corps de l'homme soupira. Et à nouveau elle s'envola en l'air. Elle avait lâché Mérida.

\- Ah non pas encore ! Je ne comprends rien à ce pouvoir !

Mérida hurla de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le corps d'Harold se tordit sous les rires.

Puis Raiponce et Mérida, leurs corps tout du moins, revinrent dans la chambre où se trouvait le duo. Jack tomba au sol accentuant l'hilarité de la rouquine. Il grommela et balança une touffe de cheveux blonds plus loin pour se relever. Harold quant à lui tenait Hans qui était gelé de haut en bas. Il tremblait. Elsa arriva à sa suite un peu gênée.

\- Pourquoi Hans est congelé ? Demanda Mérida surprise.

\- Désolée, j'ai... J'ai éternué et ça à fait ça, déclara Elsa qui n'était autre qu'Hans.

Mérida se tordit à nouveau d'un rire. Raiponce ne put se retenir de pouffer.

\- Attendez ça veut dire qu'on a tous échangé de corps pendant la nuit ?! Demanda Jack perplexe en se relevant sur le lit.

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'on soit tous dans le corps de notre fiancé, commenta Hans qui ne savait pas comment se tenir et croisa les bras en écartant les jambes ce qui donnait à Elsa un air très viril.

\- Mais par quel miracle ? Demanda Raiponce surprise toujours au plafond.

Jack se regarda et se retint de rire pour ne pas vexer sa princesse. Harold se mit à palper la poitrine de Mérida dans son coin. Ils étaient petits mais vraiment agréables en main. Jack le remarqua et fixa celle de Raiponce. C'était très étrange de sentir du poids à ce niveau et rien en bas...

\- Peu importe comment mais par pitié dégelez-moi ! C'est affreux ! Commenta Elsa en tremblant de froid. Je ne pensais pas que la glace pouvait être aussi horrible !

\- Un juste retour des choses, charia Hans qui sentit son propre regard noir le fixer.

Il rit et se prit lui même dans les bras. Cela lui procura un gros malaise mental.

\- Il faut... Enfin de l'amour. Comme tu me l'as appris, dit-il de la voix fluette d'Elsa.

La femme approuva et laissa Hans essayer de la sauver de la glace. Pourtant il n'arrivait à rien. Il aggrava même la situation.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, s'exprima Raiponce au plafond. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment marche la glace. Jack essaye de chanter avec mes cheveux.

\- Ch...Chanter ? Hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Tout le monde le fixa avec un sourire goguenard et il grommela. C'était assez humiliant mais pas pire que ce qu'Hans avait fait.

\- Tu connais les paroles pourtant, allez Jack, chante pour nous, rit Harold et Mérida en symbiose.

\- Vous me le paierez très cher croyez-moi !

Prenant un tas de cheveux blonds tout le monde l'aida à entourer Elsa dans le corps d'Hans qui tremblait. Le principal intéressé était quant à lui obnubilé par le corps de la belle. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Bien entendu lui aussi palpa la paire de seins à l'écart des autres. Ce fut pourtant une sensation fort étrange. Mais il décida d'être plus respectueux envers la reine et de se reprendre. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de le faire car la glace se colla sur entre sa main et la poitrine d'Elsa. Il essaya de l'enlever et tourna sur lui même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'homme rougit et regarda son corps le fixer avec colère.

\- Je ... rien... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Attends que je retrouve mon corps, Hans, tu vas le payer très cher ! Le pire c'est que tu as déjà touché ma poitrine, ça n'a aucun sens.

Sur ses paroles elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait et elle s'enfonça dans la rougeur. Raiponce compatit en s'asseyant sur le lustre. Hans eut un regard amusé qui ressortait très étrange sur le visage d'Elsa. On aurait dit une psychopathe.

\- Passons, il faut l'aider, dit Jack qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Allez, je me lance. Ahem... Fleur... MERIDA ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !

\- Non c'est Harold pas Mérida!

\- Peu importe, tu me déconcentre.

L'homme se retenait de rire dont le corps de Mérida tressauta derrière ses mains.

\- Fleur aux pétales d'or... Répands ta magie, inverse le temps... rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...

Les cheveux s'illuminèrent et Elsa dégela enfin. Jack se stoppa gêné. Raiponce applaudit :

\- Pour une première fois c'est super Jack ! ( _Elle pencha la tête_ ) Cela dit se voir le faire reste très étrange.

Elsa bougonna et s'éloigna de son vrai corps. Hans pouffa et réussit à reprendre le contrôle de sa main. Ils soupirèrent tous et s'assirent.

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda Harold en jouant avec une mèche rousse.

\- On a qu'à aller voir la sorcière, déclara Mérida en essayant de marcher. Elle s'y connait en trucs magiques bizarres. Elle a bien changé ma mère en ours après tout.

\- Bonne idée, commenta la blonde qui regarda de la neige tomber sur le sol.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas envie de rester une fille pour l'éternité.., dit Hans.

\- Tu parles ça a l'air de te plaire, piqua Elsa violemment.

Hans fit la moue mais elle continua de faire la tête. Harold approuva tant il se sentait faible dans le corps de la rousse.

En partance vers la forêt, Raiponce se stoppa dans les escaliers. Ou plus précisément au plafond des escaliers.

\- A mon avis ça doit être le miel qu'on a mangé hier qui a fait ça. Je veux dire, c'est le seul truc bizarre qu'on ait rencontré récemment.

\- Et il a fallu que Mérida le mange, grommela Harold sous les traits de la rousse.

\- Oh ça va, on va s'en sortir. Et ça aurait pu être pire !

\- Justement, ton impulsivité te perdra.

\- Pfeuh.

Mérida leva son nez au ciel avant que Krokmou ne lui saute dessus pour la lécher.

\- Non arrête ! Arrête je ne suis pas ton maitre !

Il lui fit la fête et elle le repoussa un peu. Elinor arriva sur cet entrefait.

\- Vous êtes en retard pour les jeux les enfants !

\- L... Les jeux ?! OH NON !

Mérida rougit sous les traits d'Harold. La mère la regarda avec surprise.

\- Oui, on a prévu un grand concours vous aviez oublié ? Vous qui étiez si impatients.

Etant trop honteux de révéler la vérité les six suivirent la reine Dunbroch pour aller participer aux grands jeux du jour. Anna arriva et enlaça sa sœur avec amour. Hans se tendit dans le corps d'Elsa. Celle-ci sentait une pointe de jalousie la tirailler. Il lui fit un regard d'excuse. La rouquine lui embrassa la joue et sautilla de joie.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on sera les meilleures Elsa ! Faisons de notre mieux.

\- Ah on est... ensemble ? Je ne suis pas avec Hans ?

\- Mais non tu sais bien que Kristoff veut participer avec lui pour avoir plus de chances. Pfff on va leur montrer que les femmes sont meilleures.

Anna fit un regard sadique à Hans et donc à Elsa qui déglutit. Celle-ci regarda son fiancé avec terreur, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas geler sa sœur au passage...

\- Premier jeu ! En piste ! La course à trois jambes ! Hurla un Fergus joyeusement.

Chacun se mit avec son partenaire.

\- Descends de là Jack, que je t'attache, commenta Elinor.

Raiponce n'arrivait pas à contrôler la pesanteur et dut se faire tirer par le pied par Jack. Une fois au sol et attachée elle resta ancrée sur le sol.

\- Ouf, avec ça je devrais pouvoir courir tranquillement.

\- Parle pour toi !

Jack avait essayé d'attacher les cheveux en natte mais cela ne tenait pas. Il ne savait même pas où les mettre pour qu'ils tiennent en place. Raiponce eut un rire tendu.

\- Elsa, tu me gèle les pieds !

\- D...Désolée. Je ne me contrôle pas très bien aujourd'hui.

Anna lui fit un regard perplexe. Hans ne savait plus ou ce mettre.

\- Je ne peux pas courir avec cette prothèse, grommela Mérida qui adore gagner. On va perdre !

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, moi je suis dans le corps d'une fille. Je n'arriverais jamais à tenir la distance.

\- QUOI ? Je ne suis pas faible ! J'ai plein de muscles !

\- Heureusement...

Ils se regardèrent avec appréhension.

\- Heum, Hans, pourquoi tu te ronges les ongles ?

Elsa le regarda avec frayeur et arrêta son geste. Kristoff haussa les sourcils.

\- Bon pour la course tu suis mon rythme.

\- Pas trop vite quand même...

\- Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur coureur des îles du sud ?

\- Hmmm... Disons que je ne suis pas trop en forme.

Kristoff soupira. Hans était vraiment bizarre pour lui et pour peu, Elsa n'était pas bonne à la course...

\- Partez !

Le coup de canon retentit. Tous ou presque s'étalèrent dès le début sous le regard surpris de la foule. Jack s'était empêtré dans ses cheveux. Mérida était tombée au bout de deux pas. Elsa n'avait pas le même rythme et trébucha tandis qu'Hans emporta Anna qui glissa au sol. Cela fit rire les spectateurs. Un rire tonitruant. Les autres coureurs s'étaient même arrêtés pour les regarder. Mais sans se démonter les duos se relevèrent et coururent comme ils le purent.

Ce fut la course la plus grotesque à laquelle ils n'aient jamais assisté. Ils durent ralentir le rythme au maximum. Des stratégies furent alors mises en place. Jack lança les cheveux sur Raiponce qui en fit comme une écharpe et ils purent courir plus tranquillement. Harold retint au maximum Mérida l'aidant à ne pas vaciller à cause du contrepoids de la machine. Hans utilisa la glace pour faire glisser lui même et Anna comme sur des patins. Tous les coups étant permis. Quant à Kristoff il dut se mettre au niveau d'Elsa pour venir à bout de la course. A la fin ceux-ci s'étalèrent sur le sol, déjà fatigués.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Tonna Elinor. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de vous. Vous faites partie de la royauté, un peu de motivation que diable.

Ils approuvèrent et se relevèrent. Ils ne regardèrent même pas le résultat. Ils étaient de toute façon bons derniers. Une fois les liens coupés, ils se firent diriger à la deuxième épreuve. Raiponce se remit à voler sous les rires de Mérida. La seconde était une épreuve centrée sur les compétences de chacun puis la troisième sur des duels à quatre. Voilà ce qu'était la compétition du jour et cela n'enchanta personne dans les six présents.

\- Mérida va nous présenter son adresse à l'arc en marquant le plus de points possible ! Sourit Fergus.

Harold arriva de son air peu rassuré. Il saisit l'arc et les flèches.

\- Bon sang, je ne sais pas utiliser un arc... Marmonna-t-il confus.

Mérida lui expliqua vite fait et il se retrouva au milieu de la foule. Les yeux braqués sur lui. Soupirant il saisit une flèche et tenta de la mettre dans l'arc pour tendre le fils. Cela fut compliqué et tout le monde fut perplexe. C'était pourtant la meilleure tireuse du royaume... Une fois réussi à la placer il tendit le fil, essaya de viser maladroitement et tira. La flèche se planta dans l'herbe. Il eut un regard d'excuse et retenta. La flèche se planta dans un rôti sur une table à côté. Mérida eut du mal à retenir son fou rire.

Harold n'obtint aucun point. Ce fut au tour de Mérida de montrer son adresse à la hache. Etant ultra lourde elle eut bien du mal à la manier, surtout avec un corps pareil. Elle vacilla et tomba plusieurs fois. A nouveau elle ne reçut aucun point et ce fut Harold qui se tordit de rire bien qu'il passa pour quelqu'un de pathétique. Au tour de Raiponce celle-ci devait créer de belles sculptures de glace et montrer son adresse en vol. Le vol fut plutôt bon mais lorsqu'elle utilisa la glace celle-ci fit apparaitre une bourrasque qui gela les autres sur place. Elle s'excusa et se cacha dans un coin. Jack en profita pour user de _son_ pouvoir et les dégela en chantant. Ce fut très honteux. Puis il usa d'une poêle à frire pour frapper un pantin ce qui fut d'un ridicule incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il gesticulait pour rien avec sa poêle. Le pire fut qu'il s'étala au sol à la fin. Au moins avait-il reçu deux points pour la magie des cheveux...

Elsa dégaina l'épée de Hans et donna des coups sur un épouvantail. Ce fut peu laborieux mais cela passa. L'intéressé l'applaudit et elle rougit. Cela ressortit sous la rousseur du corps de l'homme. Quant à Hans... Il gela la moitié de l'assemblée et créa une patinoire géante. Le jury ne savait même pas qu'elle note lui donner.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as vécu avec tes pouvoirs, tu es vraiment une forte femme Elsa, lui dit-il d'où le visage d'Hans sourit en rougissant.

\- Moi je trouve que tu as le mérite de manier une telle hache Harold, répliqua Mérida d'un sourire.

\- Et toi l'arc. C'est très dur !

Ils approuvèrent. Jack et Raiponce se firent la même constatation. Vint alors l'heure des duels.

Jack, Raiponce contre Mérida et Harold.

\- Prêts ? Commencez !

D'emblée Raiponce lança une gerbe de glace et bloqua Mérida. Harold prit une hache au sol et, avec difficulté, la tira en l'air pour repousser Jack qui balançait sa poêle. La hache retomba au sol et se planta si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à la soulever. Mérida se saisit quant à elle d'un arc, et visa la blonde de flèches en bois. Elle ne manqua pas son coup mais Raiponce para avec la glace. Jack et Harold furent très impressionnés. Elles s'habituaient bien à leur nouveau corps. Jack en profita pour donner un coup de poêle à Harold qui vacilla. Le duo blonde et blanc prit l'avantage. Ils se sourirent amoureusement.

Au loin Hans éternua et des petits bonhommes de neiges apparurent. Elsa lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Merci ma reine. Enfin... mon roi ?

\- Tu n'es pas encore roi, répliqua la femme d'un sourire taquin. Ce ne sera que dans deux mois.

\- Ah oui, mon prince alors.

Ils rirent et se prirent par les épaules. Finalement ils s'habitueraient presque à cette situation.

Mérida continua de tirer ses flèches sans bouger d'un millimètre. La foule, surprit applaudit tout de même la performance alors que Raiponce lança des pics de glace sur Harold qui les repoussa avec une épée de feu. Il préférait largement cette arme et elle s'adaptait bien au corps de la rouquine. Jack s'habitua aussi aux cheveux en les utilisant comme corde. Il comprit le système bien qu'il évitait de courir avec. Il préférait taper de la poêle et jouer de son petit corps pour esquiver. Surtout qu'il avait un poids similaire à Raiponce. De ce côté il n'était pas du tout dérangé.

Ce fut un match nul. Il y eut alors un autre combat avec Hans(Elsa) et Kristoff contre Elsa(Hans) et Anna. Malgré le fait qu'ils finirent tous dans un état de froid extrême, ils s'amusèrent et enfin Elinor comprit la vérité. Il ne fut pas dur de remarquer les échanges de compétences et leur façon de s'y adapter. Elle préféra ne rien dire et les laissa filer à la fin de la compétition. Ils se retrouvèrent tous en forêt d'un rire tonitruant. Parlant de leur journée avec amusement.

\- C'était vraiment n'importe quoi! Répliqua Mérida. Mais j'ai adoré!

\- J'espère quand même que l'on pourra retrouver nos vrais corps... Commenta Raiponce. J'adore utiliser la glace et pouvoir voler mais j'aimerais retrouver la terre ferme de temps en temps.

\- Moi j'aimerais surtout arrêter d'utiliser la glace, commenta Hans. C'est trop dangereux...

Jack et Elsa sourirent. L'homme tendit les mains et tira sa princesse vers le sol.

\- Essaye de te souvenir de la pesanteur et force ton corps à y adhérer.

Raiponce ferma les yeux. Peu à peu elle se calma et se sentit descendre. Jack la prit dans ses bras puis elle posa enfin pied à terre. Raiponce lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut extrêmement étrange mais cela ne les en empêcha pas.

\- S'embrasser soi-même, c'est particulier, gloussa Jack.

\- En fermant les yeux c'est différent, rit la blonde.

\- Voilà laisse l'amour t'emplir, dit Elsa à Hans qui se sentait fort bien dans les bras de sa belle. Et de cette sensation tu contrôles ta force. Tu la laisses simplement couler en toi. Et tu contrôles la densité.

Elsa lui prit la main et lui montra le geste. Hans écouta attentivement et créa une rose de glace. Il en fut fort fier et lui donna. Pour toi ma belle. Mon beau...

Elsa lui donna un coup dans les côtes et rit.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà.

La sorcière avait un regard amusé. Elle comprit rapidement le problème en voyant les hommes avoir une position délicate et les femmes se tenir par les hanches. Jack avait même repris son bâton tant il lui avait manqué.

\- Vous avez mangé mon miel n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez le temps que ça met pour le préparer ?!

Ils s'excusèrent promptement. La sorcière leur donna alors un antidote en leur expliquant les dangers d'une substance inconnue. Tous regardèrent Mérida avec colère avant de se souvenir que c'était Harold qu'ils fixaient. Ils savaient de tout de manière que plus jamais ils ne recommenceraient une telle erreur... !

De retour à la maison, tous se couchèrent dans leur lit. Ils profitèrent de leurs dernières heures dans un autre corps jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève et qu'ils reprennent leur forme normale. Raiponce en fut si heureuse qu'elle courut dans tout le château et coiffa ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais. Elsa en profita pour coller sa sœur avec tendresse tandis que Jack partit voler un petit coup dans les cieux en jouant avec sa glace. Mérida et Harold firent une balade sur Krokmou de leur côté.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner.

\- Au final ce n'était pas si mal comme expérience, je n'ai jamais autant compris ma partenaire que maintenant, répliqua Hans.

Elsa rougit et se blottit contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

\- C'est vrai on a appris les uns des autres mais franchement je ne voudrais pas le retenter...

\- Au contraire c'était trop marrant ! Gloussa Mérida.

Ils soupirèrent devant le rire de la rouquine. Harold la tira et la serra contre lui pour la faire taire.

Ils furent tous de bonne humeur puis mangèrent leur étrange plat aux champignons. C'était Elinor qui les avaient cueillis la veille. C'est alors que les cheveux de chacun se mirent à s'échanger devant leurs yeux. Mérida avait les cheveux courts et bruns. Harold une touffe orangée émergea en explosant sur sa tête. Elsa sentit des poils lui pousser sur le côté de ses oreilles et ses cheveux se roussir coupés courts. Hans gagna une tresse de cheveux blonds platine qui tomba sur son torse. Raiponce eut les cheveux qui se coupèrent dans un cri de panique. Ils devinrent argentés courts. Puis Jack sentit une énorme masse le faire tomber en arrière. Il regarda Mérida et hurla.

\- BORDEL NON PAS ENCORE !

Chacun se mit à rire si fortement que tout le royaume les entendit et que Mérida s'effondra de sa chaise en se tordant sur le sol.

Ils avaient encore un petit tour à faire chez la sorcière...


End file.
